I Was Wrong
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: When Elena spends the night at the boardinghouse watching movies, but not with Stefan, what will he think? and how will the story continue when Damon and Elena start to develop a friendship? Completed!
1. Ch 1: Feelings we're not used to

**I was wrong, A Delena Fanfic.**

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.

**CH. 1: Feelings we're not used to**

It was on a spring morning that Elena Gilbert woke up and found herself thinking of Damon, the brother of her boyfriend Stefan. She had the weird feeling that she was supposed to remember something, but she couldn't remember what. She decided to let it slip, the morning was way too beautiful to worry about something like that, so she got dressed and went downstairs to find her Aunt Jenna drinking her coffee. She poured herself a cup, and sat down at the kitchen table.

After she had finished her morning rituals, she went to the boarding house. Since she didn't have school (she had holidays), she decided she could spend the whole day with Stefan. It was a long time ago since they did that. She knocked on the door and went in, since the door was always open, so nobody had to come and get it. On the way to Stefan's room she ran into Damon. Just the person she wanted to see now (not). "You seem well rested", he said, "Did you have nice dreams?" of course all the time smiling his wicked grin. She felt a blush creeping up on her face. How could it be he always seemed to know if she dreamed about him? Every time she had had a dream about him, and that was more often than she wanted, he'd make a comment about it the next time he saw her.

Then she remembered that she still didn't answer Damon's question. He was staring at her intently, waiting for an answer. He looked as if he could watch her the whole day. "Not particularly", she decided to answer him, "Enjoying the view?" He seemed to wake up from a daydream, and focused again. "You sure you weren't dreaming about me?", he asked. "And what if I was dreaming about you last night, that doesn't mean it was a good dream." She answered him.

He looked hurt. "_That's weird_", thought Elena, "_he doesn't often show he's hurt, he mostly hides it._" She said to him: "Anyway, I came here to see Stefan, not to argue with you about whether or not I dreamed about you and if it was a good dream. Do you know if he is home?" Damon answered: "I happen to know he is out hunting. But if you want to wait, I'd be happy to accompany you in your waiting."

Elena thought: "_what the hell, why not?" _and answered: "sure, why not. What do you want to do?" "Maybe just watch a movie on the couch and talk some?" She nodded affirmative. "You pick the movie", She said. She settled on the couch and waited for him to pick a movie. "Have you seen 'Charlie St. Cloud'?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Then we're going to watch that." He said.

During the movie, neither of them said a word. Elena noticed Damon putting his arm around her and pulling her somewhat closer during the scene where Charlie found out Tess was missing. "_It is almost as if he doesn't want to lose me_", she thought. But she let the thought go, because the movie was much too nice to worry through. Instead she laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

This surprised them both. Damon because he didn't think she liked him, neither as a friend nor as something more (he was surprised she wanted to watch a movie with him at all, since she seemed annoyed with him all the time), and it surprised Elena because she realised she felt a connection between her and Damon, that she allowed herself to feel, but that she didn't actually want to feel.

Still, they stayed in the same position. They both relaxed and watched the end of the movie.

When the movie was finished and Stefan still was out hunting, Elena realized she was quite hungry, but she didn't want to move. She was way too comfortable with her and Damon sitting like this, which startled her a bit. She didn't think she could ever get really comfortable around Damon, that she always should be alert, because he could say something to her and hurt her suddenly.

Of course Damon noticed that it was already past lunch time and he asked her if she wanted something to eat. "I am hungry", she said. "But can we just order something? I don't feel like going out."

They ordered some food and watched some more movie as the afternoon passed. When Elena realized that Stefan took a long time on his hunting trip, Damon said that he might have had some other things to do too. Elena asked: "When is he coming back?" "Probably not till tomorrow. But it didn't look like you minded spending some time with me alone!" Damon answered, trying to defend himself. "Damon!" she yelled and she sat up straight, "you knew that Stefan would not get back until tomorrow and you didn't tell me?" "No, I didn't think it mattered", he replied, "You looked pretty comfortable." "Well, anyway", she said, "Now I can just as easily stay for dinner and watch some more movies with you."

He was surprised she said that, although he did want her to stay. Every minute spent with her was beautiful, according to him, though he'd never let her know he thought that, and it had really hurt him to compel her to forget after he told her he loved her.

After some more movies Damon realized Elena had fallen asleep. She went back to lying on his chest pretty soon after their little 'argument', so she was still lying on his chest like that. He decided to just lie down on the couch with her and pulled the blanket over them.

How she would react to that he would find out tomorrow, but now he just kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review! This is my first ever fanfic, and I wonder what you think of it...

and if you have some improvements to my writing, please say so! (but please be polite)


	2. Ch 2: Suspicious Stefan and Elena

**A/N: here is the second chapter! I can't promise when I'm gonna upload again, cause I have a lot of schoolwork, and I haven't finished writing it yet. I don't know how long the story is going to be, we will see along the way!**

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**(I'll upload as soon as possible! and that's probably as soon as I've written it. LOL)**

**

* * *

**

**CH.2: Suspicious Stefan (And Elena)**

The next morning when Elena woke up, she noticed she was lying on someone's chest, and it wasn't Stefan's. She was startled, feeling for her necklace to see if no one could've compelled her. Then she recognized the scent and remembered the last night, though she didn't remember falling asleep on Damon's chest like this. Just before she fell asleep on Damon's chest again, he was still sound asleep, she wondered when Stefan was getting home and she hoped is wasn't too soon, because if he found her and Damon like this he would totally draw the wrong conclusions.

When she woke up again, she saw that Damon was awake too, and he was staring at her. "Hey", she said. Damon was surprised she didn't get mad at him for falling asleep with her like this. He said: "I think we should get up, before Stefan comes home and sees us like this." "_Though I wouldn't mind lying here with you forever_", he added in his mind. They stayed like they were for a few more minutes.

* * *

While Elena was preparing her breakfast and Damon was grabbing a blood bag from the fridge, Stefan came in. "Hey Elena", he said, ignoring Damon completely as he often did. "What are you doing here so early and why are you eating your breakfast here?" He asked confused.

Elena panicked. What was she supposed to answer? She decided to just be honest and tell everything (though there wasn't really anything to tell). "Well", she said, "Yesterday I came here to see you but you weren't home and Damon told me you were away, so I stayed here and watched some movies with him, the whole day, and then I fell asleep on the couch. So Damon put a blanket over me, because he didn't want to wake me up and that's why I'm eating breakfast here now." She rambled not saying that Damon had slept with her on the couch. She quickly glanced at Damon, and saw that he wasn't planning on telling Stefan either.

Stefan still wasn't sure if this was the whole truth, but he decided to believe it, because he trusted her. Just like he had once trusted Katherine, when he first met her, and then Cassie and Lexi.

Meanwhile, Damon felt hurt about Elena not acknowledging their night, though he understood why she wouldn't tell Stefan. He just wished she was his girlfriend, and not his brother's.

"So, what have you done Stefan?" Elena asked. "Oh, just some hunting and some research on the moonstone." He answered vaguely. Elena could tell there was more that he was not telling her. It was almost as if he didn't trust her anymore. First, not telling her that he was leaving, and now answering very vaguely about what he had done. She knew Damon would never lie about something like this to her.

Stefan went upstairs and Elena decided to follow him and to get him to tell what he wasn't telling.

* * *

When they were in his room, she asked him: "What are you not telling me Stefan?" When he didn't answer she yelled it at him. He turned to her as if thinking about what to say. She could sense there was another lie coming and she told me: "And I want nothing but the truth." And he started to tell the story: "I wasn't hunting or doing research on the moonstone. I didn't know if I still had feeling for you, so I went to an old flame of mine and, well, I slept with her. But it didn't mean anything! She just persisted so much, and now I certainly know that I still love you, because I didn't feel anything and" "You didn't mean to do it and blah blah blah", Elena interrupted. "How could you do that to me?"

She slapped him across the face. His face immediately turned vampiric and he her against the wall, growling at her. "How could I do that to you? You're the one who is fooling around with my brother, for God's Sake!" "How dare you!" Elena yelled back. "Nothing has happened! We just watched movies and then we fell asleep on the couch, that's all!" When Stefan heard that she had slept on the couch with Damon, "_and_" he thought "_God knows what happened between them_", he couldn't control himself anymore. He snapped at her, and lunged at her neck and bit her. Elena screamed her lungs out.

Downstairs Damon had heard most of the fight, and when he heard Elena scream he ran upstairs, threw open the door to his brother's bedroom and saw something he couldn't believe.

* * *

**A/N: **

**sorry for ending it in a cliffhanger! I just had to! as I said, i won't leave you waiting too long!**


	3. Ch 3: Damon Salvatore, your name is true

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! and I thought, I can't leave you too long with such a terrible cliffhanger! so I decided to upload as fast as possible.

* * *

**

**Ch. 3: Damon Salvatore, your name is true.**

When Damon came in, he saw Elena slumped against the wall, and Stefan was still drinking from her. He couldn't believe Stefan had lost control like this. She was almost unconscious, but she looked at him with pleading eyes that said: "Please help me!"

He woke up from his frozen state, ran to Stefan, pushed him aside and ran downstairs with Elena in his arms. He quickly bit his wrist and fed Elena some of his blood, to help her recover, while Stefan was still beginning to realize what he had done. Damon laid Elena down on the couch to rest and recover, and stayed near her, in case Stefan decided to finish it/her off.

After a while Stefan came down, and he looked terribly ashamed of what he had done. Damon growled at him, warning him not to get any closer to Elena, so Stefan sat down on the couch opposite to the one Elena was lying on.

After a while, Elena's eyelids fluttered. "_Finally" _Damon thought. "Damon? Is he gone?" She whispered, her voice hoarse, but Damon and Stefan could understand each word perfectly. "I don't want him near me", she continued, "I can't trust him".

Stefan felt his heart break at those words. He knew he inflicted it on himself, but they still hurt like hell. He quietly left the room, and Elena didn't know he had been there, waiting for her to wake up, nor did she see him leave the room.

Damon reassured Elena: "There is no way he is going to get close to you ever again, if you don't want that. I'll take care or that." "Thank you Damon", Elena said. "Your name is true, you are a saviour." After those words she fell asleep again.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, Elena woke up again. Damon was still sitting by her side. It looked as if he hadn't moved since she had fallen asleep. "Damon, what time is it? And can you get me something to drink, I'm really thirsty." She said, her voice hoarse. Damon immediately moved to get her some water, and meanwhile he said: "It's almost 8 at night, you've slept through the whole day, but you needed it." "And you've been sitting next to me all the time?" She asked, after taking a gulp of water. He nodded. "Thanks Damon" she said. "If you'd have some more of my blood you'd heal even quicker" he said. Elena shook her head. "I feel fine now Damon, really. If you could just take me home, I'll be fine." "Well, it's your choice." Damon said, and they went to his car.

They were quiet for the whole ride home. Neither of them had something to say. When they were at Elena's house, Elena got out of the car and said: "Thanks!" "Wait!" Damon said. "You know that if you need anything or if Stefan is bothering you, you just need to call me and I'll be there, right? You call, I come. I'm easy like that." "I know", Elena said, "And I'm glad for it. But now I'm really going to sleep again, if you don't mind. Gosh, how can I still be tired after sleeping for a whole day?" Muttering some more things to herself she went inside and said hi to her aunt and went to bed.

Damon, in the meanwhile, was thinking about this morning. "_How could Stefan do that? Elena didn't even do anything wrong, actually the only one who did something wrong was Stefan, and now Elena would probably never trust him again. On the other hand, she does trust me now.._." He thought. All Damon wanted to do was go back to the boarding house, rip Stefan's heart out, and shove it down his throat. But he didn't, because he knew it would still hurt Elena, she was fragile like that, and Stefan was still his brother, who he spent his childhood with and who he promised an eternity of misery.

So, instead, he just drove back, went to sit on a couch near the fireplace, and he just drank, like he always did when he felt hopeless or powerless or unable to do anything. He just drank and hoped he would forget all the trouble for a little while.

* * *

**A/N: so this was the third chapter. Keep reviewing please and keep following me!**


	4. Ch 4: A growing friendship

****

**A/N: so here's finally the next chapter! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, I just was really busy. I hope you like it!****

* * *

**

Ch. 4: A growing friendship...

****... (and maybe more?)

In the weeks after Stefan attacked Elena, everything changed back to normal again. Well, not totally normal, because Elena didn't want anything to do with Stefan. Stefan couldn't handle that, so he moved out of town. He couldn't bear seeing her move on, and almost being afraid of him.

She went to school, and after school she hung out with Caroline or Bonnie or both, or she made her homework. Just as before, before she met Stefan and Damon. Though, one thing did change. She hung out with Damon now, instead of Stefan. He took her to the movies, or they just hung out in the grill. He was rapidly becoming one of her best friends, one she could tell anything, except for one thing. That she had a crush on him, and was probably falling in love with him.

She didn't get a new boyfriend. She didn't need one. She was totally fine on her own, and she definitely didn't want any trouble again. Besides, she wanted Damon more than anyone else. Though she did look at boys, she never approached them and if they asked her out, she made up some kind of excuse.

* * *

One day, she hung out with Damon again. He noticed there was something wrong with her, that she had something on her mind. He asked: "What's wrong Elena? You don't seem as happy as you normally are. Trouble with being alone with me?" "Well, definitely not the last one", she sneered. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be that rude!" she apologized immediately after that. "I just don't feel happy today. I'm just tired of school, and I'm starting to think that I'll never meet someone again, and that I'll just be stuck in this town my whole life. Lonely and getting old, while doing nothing but staring..." Damon said: "Of course not Elena! You'll go to University and meet lots of new people and get married, and have a perfect life outside of Mystic Falls! And when you're old, you will move back and retire happily." As soon as he said it, he realized he wanted to make her happy and marry her and everything. But he didn't say it, because he knew Elena didn't want him.

"That's the whole problem!" Elena said. "I don't want to get old and boring and retire happily. I want to stay young and have fun for an eternal lifetime! Meet new people, and just live like I want too forever!" "You don't want this Elena," Damon said. "You don't want to spend eternity like me, and just live like you have nothing to live for. Just get more troubles every year you don't get older and you always have to move after a while. And you'll have to drink blood! If you want to be a vampire, that's fine with me, but I'm not going to turn you into one." "_Though I would like to spend eternity as a vampire with you, and live with you, and make you happy." _He thought.

In the mean while, Elena thought: "_But I don't want anyone else to change me! I hinted at being with him forever, and he clearly doesn't want the same thing. Maybe I'm just acting stupid. I don't even know him that well! We just started being friends a few weeks ago! Maybe I should just think about this. I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend though. OMG, did I really just think that? I already had Stefan, and he didn't turn out to be the one he seemed to be, though I wanted to spend eternity with him at first. Maybe Damon will turn out the same way. Maybe he doesn't even like me! He clearly keeps me at a distance. Maybe I should just get to know him even better, and just wait and see where it goes. But I really thing I love him! I want to spend eternity with him. I think I love him more than I've ever loved Stefan."_

* * *

After this talk, she went home, and had dinner with her family. She hadn't eaten at home for a quite a long time, and Jenna wanted her to be home. So she was. It was actually really nice, and Jeremy cooked. "Jer, I didn't even know you could cook!" Elena said. "It is really nice!" "Thanks Elena", he said. "I actually got the recipe from Jenna, she is a very good cook too, she just never shows it to us!" They all laughed. The rest of the meal they just chatted and laughed; and enjoyed the food and after that Elena felt so tired that she immediately went to bed and fell asleep. She was completely unaware of Damon sitting in her window, watching her sleep.

********

* * *

A/N: So? what did you think? please review and tell me if you have any comments! And don't worry, Elena and Damon will get together and tell their feelings to each other eventually!  
I really don't know yet how long the story is going to be, I'll just see which way it goes.

Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading my story everyone!


	5. Ch 5: Dreaming and Remembering

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't really have any inspiration and I was very busy with school... **

**I just hope you like it, and enjoy it, and sorry for any mistakes, but English isn't my first language. I try to do my best though!**

**Well, I'll stop talking and have fun reading this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5: Dreaming and Remebering**

Normally, Elena slept dreamless or she couldn't remember her dreams. This night though, she had a dream about Damon.

_He was sitting in her window wearing all black. "Cute PJ's" he said. "I'm tired Damon." She said. "Brought you this." He said, and held up her vervain necklace, dangling it. "I thought that was gone!" She said, relieved. He shook his head. "Thank you." She tried to grab it, but he pulled it away. "Please give it back." She said, worried now, afraid of what might come. "I just have to say something." He said. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She was even more worried now. "Because what I'm about to say is..." he hesitated for a moment, "probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He finished the sentence."Damon, don't go there." She said, kind of knowing what was about to come. "I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it!" He moved closer to her. "I love you Elena." She was shocked, it was showing on her face, but he continued. "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you." She wanted to say he was wrong, that she loved him too, and that he did deserve her. "But my brother does." He continued. He moved closer, and Elena wanted to reassure him, to give him a hug or something, but it was as if she couldn't move. "probably because it's a dream" She thought in her dream. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and said: "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." A tear was falling from his eyes as he compelled her to forget. And all of a sudden she was alone in her room, with her necklace around her neck. _

Then she was shocked awake.

* * *

She remembered the whole dream and she wondered if her mind just made it up or if it really happened. She really felt sad, on the verge of crying and she felt as if she finally had remembered something she should have long ago. She remembered it was all real, and she started to cry. _"Why has Damon never told me he loves me?" _She asked herself, while crying silently. _"Why have I never realised before that he loves me? I do love him, really, I realise that now..." _She cried and thought about everything for an hour or so. Then she tried to go back to sleep, but of course she wasn't able to fall asleep again. She had too much on her mind. _"How could I remember now? Why did Damon make me forget? Why did he even tell me in the first place? How did he get my necklace back?" _All these questions were in her mind, and she was trying to figure it out, but she couldn't. She decided, after doubting for a long time, to ask Damon some questions the next day. After deciding that, she looked at her clock and it was already 5 in the morning! She thought: _"I have to be rested tomorrow to face Damon, so I better catch a few hours of sleep now." _After a while, she fell asleep and she slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

At 9 o'clock, she woke up again, got dressed, which took a long time, because she wanted to look nice for Damon. Maybe he would answer faster then. She stood in front of her closet for a while and finally decided on her skinny jeans with a dressy top and a leather jacket. She thought: _"This would look casual, but also nice. Not like I tried too much." _

After getting dressed she had breakfast, only coffee, and sat down to think about what she was going to tell Damon. Then, she got in her car and went to the boarding house.

While she was in the car she got cold feet and almost turned around to go back. But she didn't, because she wanted to know so badly, that she continued to drive.

When she arrived at the boarding house, Damon was already waiting in the door opening. He always knew when she wanted to talk or something. She hesitantly walked to the door and looked at him. He just looked back at her and wondered why she was so wound up. They started talking at the same time: "I wanted to ask you something" She said at the same time as he said: "Why are you here?" He really didn't know why she was here. When he left yesterday she was sleeping peacefully and as far as he could see, she wasn't having any bad dreams. But now he wasn't so sure she didn't have any later at night, when he was gone. He had been thinking about the night he told her he loved her, and erased it after that. She said: "Can I please come in? I'd rather sit down when I ask you this, and I really want to know this." "Sure" he said. "Why not? You never asked before if you could come in, you always just walk through the door." "Don't make jokes now, Damon." When she said that, he could tell she was really serious. So he made a gesture for her to go first, and they went inside.

When they were sitting on the couch, Damon asked: "Do you want something to drink? Or something to eat?" "No thanks, I'm fine." She said. "Can you just sit down and listen please?" "I thought you wanted to ask me something. It would be hard to answer, when I have to be silent." He joked. "You know what I mean Damon." She rolled her eyed at him. "Just listen, and answer when I ask you something, please."

They readjusted on the couch, so they were facing each other and she was ready to ask her questions.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the next chapter! What did you think? please let me know and review! and I promise I'll upload the next chapter sooner than last time! **

**I still don't know where I'm going with this story, but I don't think it is going to be very long. I really don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, it really depends on my inspiration! **

**LOL XD**


	6. Ch 6: Finally the Truth?

**A/N: I just had so much inspiration this night! This is the second chapter I'm updating this night. I hope you'll like it, and please let me know in reviews!**

**By the way, i changed the summary, but it's still the same story, in case you worried..XD**

* * *

Ch. 6: Finally the truth?

_They readjusted on the couch, so they were facing each other and she was ready to ask her questions. _

* * *

"Last night, I had this dream." She said. "And at first, I didn't know if I made it up, or if I remembered it. But I really felt as if I remembered it, and I remembered everything after that and I realised it was real... And I really wanted to know if it was real, and if it really happened. So I wanted to ask you..." she hesitated for a moment. Damon said: "Just tell me Elena, just ask me. You know you can ask me anything." All of a sudden he was serious, he realised this was really important for Elena, but he didn't know where it was going.

"Well, it started with you sitting in a window, wearing all black, the night when I was just home from being abducted by Elijah," Now he immediately knew where this was going. _"How could she have remembered?" _he wondered. "_It isn't possible!" _Elena continued: "You told me you loved me. Did you mean that? Why did you make me forget, and how is it possible that I remember now?"

"Elena, it did really happen, and I really mean it. I love you." He realised it didn't make sense to deny it anymore. She knew, and he wanted her to know. "Then why did you make me forget?" She asked. "Why did you make me forget if you're telling it to me this easy now? And how did you get my necklace back anyway?" "I will tell you a story, but you have to listen, and not interrupt until the end okay?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Elena, I started liking you and observing you from the moment I met you. But when I really started loving you, and realised it, was when you were in danger. I realised I wanted to protect you whatever the reason you were in danger. I realised I wanted to be the one to make you happy, and I was jealous of Stefan. I really don't know how it is possible that you remember now, but I do know that I don't mind you knowing. Maybe it is because I was sitting in your window, watching you sleep and I was thinking about that night. Maybe it somehow transferred from my mind to your mind.  
How I got your necklace back? When Elijah ripped it off your neck and threw it away, I noticed it was gone when we saved you from him. So I went to look for it when Stefan took you home, and I brought it back to you, but not before I told you how I felt. I didn't want you to know, so I made you forget while I didn't give you your necklace back yet. I hope you don't mind, and I hope you want to stay friends, if you don't love me..."

Elena was shocked he told her all this. He had never been this open about his emotions, and now she could clearly hear the love and fear in his voice, and see it in his eyes. He really loved her. And he was waiting for her to answer, and she knew she would break his heart if she said that she couldn't be friends or something more with him. But she really did want something more with him. So she decided to help him out of his misery.  
"You were wrong Damon. You do deserve me. Stefan deserves me too, but you deserve me as much as he does. You are just as good, you just hide for your own good, and you are more closed than him. I was wrong too; I shouldn't have chosen Stefan in the start. I should've chosen you. You are my soul mate; you're the one I want to spend my life with, even if it isn't eternal. I love you, and I want you to be the one for me. I want to go on dates with you, and just have you as my boyfriend."

He was surprised Elena felt the same way. He didn't even notice she loved him! But then again, they both didn't notice. They were just friends. Very good friends, that was true.

Damon thought: _"she loves me, just like I love her. I think I am the luckiest man in the world right now." _He smiled at Elena, and moved closer to her. She looked up at him and thought: "_Why didn't we tell each other this earlier? This could be fantastic. It could still be. Now! I'm going to enjoy every moment of this."_

Damon came even closer to her, and this time didn't kiss her on her forehead, but on her lips. And Elena all but drowned in it. It was everything she dreamed of. It was sweet, but feisty at the same time. It was full of opposites, just as they were opposites. It was amazing.

* * *

**A/N: so, what did you think? let me know in reviews what you think I should do! Do you want me to make a few happy chapters, with them as a couple, or do you want me to make it difficult for them, and bring Stefan back, or something else? Or do you want me to do it both?**

**Please let me know what you think! And I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**


	7. Excuse

Hey Lovely readers of mine!

I'm so sorry that I'm not updating, but I'm very busy at school and at home right now,

I'm busy writing the new chapter, and I'll upload as soon as I can!

If you have any ideas which you think I should put in the story, please tell me in a review!

If I like your idea, I'll probably work it out so I can put it in the story, and I'll mention your name at the start of the chapter!

Again, I'm going to upload as soon as possible, but I haven't finished the chapter yet.

Well, I'll write to you soon!

Xx Danielle


End file.
